Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois
by Darness M
Summary: Quel est donc ce passé étrange que cache crocodile ? Et qu'à avoir Doflamingo dans tout ça ? Vous le serez en lisant ( Yaoi ) Ps : Désolé pour les fautes qu'il reste, et possibilité d'une suite ou d'un autre OS si ça a du succès


**Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois...**

_C'était il y a pas mal d'années déjà, mais tu n'as pas l'air de me reconnaitre et c'est tellement mieux ainsi, je me demande quelle serait ta réaction si tu apprenais la vérité sur moi... Crocodile, c'est comme cela que l'on m'appelle à présent, mais c'est loin d'être ma véritable identité..._

_étant petit j'étais dans le même village que lui, Doflamingo Donquixote, l'enfant que tout le monde préférait évité, on savait sa famille proche des Tenryuubyto et on n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'attirer des ennuis, de plus il avait un côté quelque peu... Taré, oui, voilà le mot. Mais moi je m'en foutais de tout ça, il imposait sa loi mais je ne l'écoutais pas, je lui tenais tête, avec mon caractère bien trempé. C'est sûrement à cause de ça qu'il tomba amoureux de moi, il faut dire qu'à l'époque j'étais une fille belle et élégante. OUI UNE FILLE. C'est un secret alors la ferme. C'est Ivankov qui m'a transformé en garçon des années plus tard, sur ma demande, j'ai toujours été ainsi de toute façon, à chercher la bagarre, un esprit machiavélique dans un corps de rêve. J'en ai fait voir à ce pauvre gamin et lui se contentait d'éliminer mes prétendants, on se complétait l'un l'autre si je puis dire ? Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne pensais qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux entre nous, que nous étions juste ami. Jusqu'au jour où il me vola mon premier baiser. Ce fut un choc pour moi, on peut le dire. Je lui ai mis une telle gifle qu'il a eu mal pendant plusieurs jours. Et moi je me suis enfui, le plus loin possible de lui. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là mais mon coeur battait la chamade, je ne voulais plus jamais le voir. Par la suite... Dois-je vraiment vous raconter la suite ? Je me suis fait kidnapper. Finalement, je n'aurais même pas besoin d'éviter Doflamingo, mais si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait, j'aurais préféré aller le retrouver._

_J'ai été réduit en esclavage par un homme tout à fait répugnant, un salaud de la pire espèce, qui n'hésitait pas à me donner des coups de fouets pour me punir de n'importe quel prétexte débile. J'étais effrayé et dégouté de la façon dont il pouvait fixer mon corps, il attendait impatiemment que mon corps ait de bonnes formes apparemment. La terreur devait se lire sur mon visage à chaque fois que je croisais son regard, et pourtant, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser impressionner. Un jour, sa folie devenue plus grande, pour me punir il décida de me couper la main gauche. Ce fut la première fois que je pleurais... J'aurais supplié Doflamingo pour venir me sauver de là si j'avais pu... à partir de là, ma colère en moi s'était réveillé, je ne me laisserais plus jamais faire par ce type, quitte à en mourir. Je l'ai assassiné dans son sommeil sans aucun remord, avec ma seule main valide, j'avais peut-être atteint une folie passagère à ce moment-là, on peut dire que quelque chose s'était brisé et allumé en moi en même temps. Je ne sais plus trop ce que j'ai fait par la suite, je me souviens en train de courir dans les bois, chancelant, et finissant par tomber, inconscient, mon sang se répandant par terre... Je me réveillai, soigné, quelques jours plus tard, avec ma cicatrice en dessous des yeux, mais qu'est-ce que j'avais foutu bordel ? C'était Ivankov qui m'avait sauvé, un de ses compagnons m'avait trouvé et.. Et qu'est-ce que je foutais dans le bateau de Monkey D. Dragon franchement ? Holala décidément à ce moment-là plus rien n'allait... C'est à ce moment que je demandai qu'elle (il ?) me transforme en garçon, à la suite de ça on me mit un crochet, assez classe je dois dire, et j'obtenus le fruit du démon du sable, pour que plus jamais je ne sois blessé... Je restai un peu sur ce bateau, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un du nom de Sabo, sauvé lui aussi, et que je trouvais un peu trop sympathique, c'est aussi sur ce bateau, et en espionnant, que j'appris l'existence des armes antiques. Je ne pouvai que tenter de m'accaparer de l'une d'elle et pour cela, il me fallait un plan à long terme... _

_Et donc, on sait la suite, je me suis battu contre le fils de Dragon, qui est quelqu'un de très intéressant je dois dire, j'ai fini en prison, il m'a libéré, tout ça... Et quand je l'ai suivi à Marineford, au début pour me battre contre Barbe Blanche, je l'ai revu, lui... Doflamingo avait grandi, mais je l'ai reconnu, on ne pouvait que le reconnaitre, mais lui ne pouvait pas m'avoir reconnu, impossible, mais lui... Allez savoir pourquoi il tenait à se battre contre moi ! Lui qui avait pris ma place de grand corsaire en plus ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si attiré vers moi comme un aimant ?_

_/-\_

La vérité c'est que déjà à Marineford Doflamingo avait des doutes, ces gestes, ces paroles, il était sûr qu'il l'avait déjà croisé auparavant mais où ? Il avait beau cherché il ne voyait pas d'où venait cette impression de déjà vu. Il continuait de le combattre, il voulait en savoir plus sur lui et faisait semblant de rien mais il ne pouvait pas lui taper la causette en pleine bataille. Mais après que ce fut finis et que tout le monde faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, il le plaque contre un mur, dans un coin où personne ne viendrait les déranger.

"Dis-moi tout."

Merde... Voilà que l'autre flamant rose l'avait amené dans un coin pour apparemment le questionner. Quelque chose lui aurait mis la puce à l'oreille apparemment et Crocodile se demandait bien quoi, de toute façon plutôt mourir que d'avouer.

"De quoi tu parles ?"

Dofly le scrutait, ses yeux, il les avait déjà vus quelque part, il en était certain, ce regard presque hautain qui ne montrait jamais la peur, qui ne scillait jamais, un regard qui faisait presque froid dans le dos. Mais où ?

"Où est-ce qu'on s'est déjà rencontré ?"

Croco le regarda, perplexe sans vraiment changer d'expression, tant qu'il ne le reconnaissait pas ça allait. Mais il fallait dissiper ses doutes, on ne sait jamais.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On ne s'est jamais vu avant, tu deviens sénile à ton âge ?"

Doflamingo le fixa un long moment en fronçant les sourcils. Il se doutait que Crocodile mentait mais ne pouvait pas le prouver tant qu'il ne se souvenait pas. Il finit par le lâcher.

"Hm... Je finirais bien par savoir."

Puis ils repartirent tout deux dans leur coin, crocodile soupirant, il était sauvé cette fois, mais pour combien de temps ?

/-\

Crocodile avait le choix, ne pas sauver Law et rester tranquillement dans son coin, où le sauver et provoquer une nouvelle confrontation avec le flamant rose. Voilà 2 ans à peu près qu'il suivait de prêt les actes de Doflamingo, son intuition lui disant qu'il préparait quelque chose, c'est un peu comme ça qu'il était arrivé sur cette île, Dressrosa. Il était passé inaperçu, et avait pu voir que ça ne tournait pas vraiment rond ici, rien que les jouets étaient suspect... Et depuis que Doflamingo était arrivé sur l'île c'était de pire en pire.

Law resta perplexe quand au fait de ne voir aucun impact de balle sur lui, pourtant Dofly venait bien de lui tirer dessus ? Celui-ci avait l'air tout aussi surpris que lui et regarda autour pour savoir qui était intervenu, et son regard tomba sur Crocodile, les cheveux un peu plus long que leur précédente rencontre, et qui se maudissait d'avoir dévier la balle avec son sable.

"Crocodile ? Toi ici ? De quel droit te permets-tu d'intervenir dans mon combat ?"

Croco le fixa un moment en s'allumant un gros cigare alors que tout le monde les observait, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Zoro ne savait même pas qui était l'ennemi au final.

"Je me permets parce que je ne t'aime pas."

Voilà qui méritait d'être clair, le regard de Croco ne quittant pas celui de Dofly, n'oscillant pas comme il en avait l'habitude, rien que de savoir que ce mec lui avait volé son premier baiser ça le mettait en rage. D'un autre côté, il y avait Luffy qui était apparemment content que Croco soit arrivé mais il l'ignora tout simplement.

"Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Mais je ne t'ai rien fait à ce que je me souvienne !"

"Ha ça te va bien d'avoir oublié un truc pareil !"

Oups... ça lui avait échappé. Et le flamant rose n'avait pas l'air de saisir, ce qui l'énervait d'autant plus, c'était bien qu'il ne voit pas qui il est mais ça le vexait dans un certain sens. Mais merde quoi ! Il était soit disant amoureux de lui et n'était pas capable de le reconnaitre 30 ans après en version garçon ? Oui bon... D'accord c'était loin d'être facile mais même !

"Comment t'as pu oublier... Sale flamant rose à la con !"

Dofly avait perdu tout sourire, laissant place à une expression sidéré, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui l'appelait le flamant rose, devant lui en tout cas, n'ayant jamais retrouvé sa trace, il pensait même que cette personne était morte.

"Chizu... ?" ( Chizu signifie Mille cigognes en japonais )

Croco fit un pas en arrière, sur la défensive. Mince, il était sur une pente glissante à présent. Il prit l'air le plus détaché possible, au point qu'il avait l'air encore plus suspect.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Encore ta sénilité qui te joue des tours ?"

Il tira sur son cigare alors que Dofly le fixait perplexe, un peu en bug, pour une raison étrange il était persuadé que c'était elle, la première fille et la seule dont il est tombé amoureux. Celle qui avait disparu de sa vie le jour où il l'a embrassé.

"N'essayes pas de te jouer de moi comme tu l'as toujours fait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après ta disparition soudaine, ni pourquoi tu es un homme maintenant, mais je suis sûr que c'est toi."

Doflamingo avança vers crocodile, oubliant complètement les autres personnes présentes, dont Law qui agonisait quelque peu. Croco, lui, devenait de plus en plus blanc, il avait beau être assez puissant, il se sentait de plus en plus désarmé face à ce flamant rose qui n'avait pourtant rien d'intimidant.

"Tu ne m'échapperas plus cette fois."

Crocodile... Prit la fuite. C'est que ce taré se permettait de le menacer en plus ! Oui, pour lui c'est une menace, même s'il ne pouvait rien contre lui, rien qu'essayer ça le perturbait !

"Hé ! Reviens ici !"

Et zut, l'autre le poursuivait... Pourquoi ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir longtemps, se retrouvant soudainement plaqué contre un mur dans une ruelle sombre, décidément, Dofly avait le chic pour l'attirer dans ce genre d'endroit. Et avant qu'il ait pu émettre une quelconque protestation, Doflamingo l'embrassa, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au contacte de ses lévres, et le repoussa, lui mettant un coup de genoux dans les bijoux de famille.

"NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? Espèce d'abruti je suis un homme je te signale ! Un homme !"

Il avait tout envisagé mais qu'il l'embrasse dans sa version homme n'en faisait pas parti. Pourquoi ? Comment peut-il l'embrasser alors qu'il est un homme ? Ça le mettait hors de lui !

"Et alors ? Chizu ou Crocodile, j'en ai rien à faire, pour moi t'es le seul, homme ou femme je m'en contrefous."

Doflamingo le fixait, souriant en coin, et Crocodile ne savait que faire, pantois. Venait-il d'avouer qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'aimait que lui ? Non... Impossible... Il se faisait des films... Et pourtant son coeur battait anormalement. Il détourna le regard, ne voulant pas l'affronter.

"Laisse-moi tranquille..."

Le laisser tranquille ? Dofly n'en avait pas du tout l'intention et prit son menton entre ses doigts pour qu'il le regarde alors qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau, sa langue venant pénétrer sa bouche, pour venir jouer avec la sienne. Croco tenta un peu de le repousser, avant que ses doigts agrippent ses vêtements, savourant malgré lui le baiser. Pourquoi devait-il être si faible face à cet homme ? Ses lèvres, sa langue... ça le rendait tout chose et il sentait une chaleur qu'il ne connaissait pas le remplir, c'était à la fois bon et frustrant, il répondit un peu au baiser, sa langue chaude contre celle de Doflamingo. Celui-ci en profita, l'embrassant intensément avant de passer sa main dans son pantalon et venir caresser son membre qui commençait déjà à durcir. Croco mordit les lèvres de Dofly pour qu'il casse le baiser, et soupira de plaisir.

"Haa... Laisse-moi..."

Croco dû se mordiller la lèvre pour ne pas gémir lorsque le flamant rose passa son pouce sur le gland, le titillant et pas qu'un peu. Il s'amusait de lui, de son corps, et le désirait en même temps, cet homme diabolique qui ne fait que l'aimer depuis tant d'années...

"Dis-moi Chizu... Combien de femmes t'es-tu tapé ?"

Crocodile ferma les yeux, se crispant alors que l'homme accélérait soudainement les caresses.

"Aucune... Et m'appelle pas comme ça..."

Dodo haussa un sourcil, d'un coup il ne devait pas savoir s'il devait être soulagé ou encore plus en colère.

"Des hommes ?"

Croco rosit un peu en faisant non de la tête.

"Je... ça ne m'intéressait pas ce genre de choses, je ne suis sorti avec personne..."

Doflamingo sourit, plus que satisfait parce cette réponse. Tout son corps était donc encore à lui. Il lécha doucement ses lèvres.

"Et les baisers ? Suis-je le seul à t'avoir embrassé ?"

Crocodile grogna, embarrassé par tout ça, toutes ses questions, et rien que par lui de toute façon, mais opina de la tête. Après tout c'était la vérité. Doflamingo sourit de toutes ses dents et le retourna face au mur, relevant ses bras, gardant son poignet et son crochet dans une même main.

"Je vais faire en sorte que ton corps n'appartienne qu'à moi..."

"Que ? Nan ne fais paaahaaa... Hm..."

Croco n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa protestation que Doflamingo avait passée sa main sur ses fesses puis pénétrer lentement un doigt, puis deux, les bougeant à l'intérieur alors que le brun se cambrait un peu, se mordant pour ne pas gémir de nouveau. Le blond par contre, c'est son cou qu'il commençait à mordiller, laissant des suçons qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher. Après avoir bien dilaté l'intimité, il retira ses doigts, remontant et passant sous le haut pour torturer ses tétons tout en le pénétrant doucement, tirant finalement un gémissement de douleur à Croco.

"Non... Non Doflamingo... Pas ça..."

Celui-ci ricana en venant lécher son cou, pinçant ses tétons avec ferveur, les faisant durcir eux aussi.

"J'adore quand tu me supplies..."

Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant d'entrer d'un coup plus profondément, arrachant au passage un cri, presque un grognement, à l'autre homme. Il commençait à aller de plus en plus vite alors que Croco gémissait, de plus en plus de plaisir que de douleur, commençant à s'habituer. C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait quelque chose comme ça et il se sentait tellement honteux... Il tressaillit en sentant le membre atteindre sa prostate d'un coup, se cambrant en râlant assez fort. Dofly libéra alors ses mains pour attraper ses hanches et donner des coups de butoirs au fond de lui, Croco dû prendre appui sur le mur, gémissant plus fort à chaque coup.

"Do... Dofly... Noon haa..."

Crocodile se cambra finalement, jouissant sur le mur en face et proche de lui, dans un gémissement sourd. Le blond sourit en coin, se répandant à son tour en lui, dans un soupir de plaisir. Décidément, il n'avait jamais pris un tel pied.

/-\

Allez savoir comment il avait fini dans le lit de Donflamingo maintenant... Le blond ne lui avait pas trop laissé le choix à vrai dire, et Croco n'était pas vraiment en état de refuser, même s'il avait tenté, seulement, l'idée d'un lit bien confortable était encore plus tentant. Si vous lui demandez c'est ce qu'il répondra, pas qu'il ait envie que Mr le flamant rose lui resaute dessus à la première occasion, loin de là. Haha. Dofly promenait ses doigts sur les bras musclés du Croco, tout en le fixant avec son petit sourire en coin, un frisson assez bon parcourant le corps du brun. Au moins au lit, il pourrait quand même enlever ses lunettes à la fin...

"Arrête ça bordel..."

Le blond ricana un peu et continua de plus belle, se léchant même les lèvres.

"Dis-moi, ça ne te plairait pas d'arrêter les Mugiwara et Law avec moi, et ma chute avec ?"

Crocodile le fixa un petit moment et esquissa un sourire en coin, il aimait bien Doflamingo mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer.

"Hmm je ne sais pas trop, convaincs-moi ~ "

Doflamingo rit doucement et vint ensuite s'emparer de ses lèvres pour un long baiser passionné.

"Tu es vraiment spéciale, je t'aime tu sais ~ "

Crocodile rosit un peu et poussa son visage, gêner, par son amour, ses gestes, ses paroles, même son rire, tout chez cet homme lui faisait de l'effet.

"Et moi, je te déteste ~ "


End file.
